


History of Ren's Tattoos

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [32]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Tattoos, Team Fluff, no text available, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's tattoos as seen through the eyes of Teams JNPR and RWBY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History of Ren's Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Not!Fic and therefore there is no text available as that it does not exist.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and running this through auphonic!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/RWBY/History%20of%20Rens%20Tattoos-auphonic.mp3) | 1:12:11 | 66.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/history-of-rens-tattoos) |  |   
  
### Music

_This Will Be the Day (feat. Casey Lee Williams)_ by Jeff Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
